parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugi and Veemon meets Pippi Longstocking (1997)
Pippi Longstocking is a 1997 animated musical comedy-adventure film co-directed by Michael Schaack and Clive A. Smith and written by Catharina Stackelberg, based on the eponymous children's books by Astrid Lindgren. The film features the voices of Melissa Altro, Catherine O'Hara, Gordon Pinsent, Dave Thomas, Wayne Robson, and Carole Pope. Co-produced in Canada by Nelvana and Telefilm Canada and by Sweden's SF Studios (formerly Aktiebolaget Svensk Filmindustri), the film is distributed theatrically by Legacy Releasing, and on VHS and DVD by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, and was served as a pilot of a spin-off television series on HBO. Pippi Longstocking is Nelvana's first feature film since Babar: The Movie. The film is the 9th new episode of Garfiled1990's Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover series, Yugi and Veemon's Adventures, co-produced by Toei Animation and Studio Gallop in Japan, and in the United States by Saban Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment. It was updated on One Fans Blog, YouTube and Dailymotion in January 2017. Summary Travelling to Sweden to spend the rest of the summer (Early-Mid September), the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode and the Duelists both led by Veemon and Yugi Muto, along with the Magical Books, The Banana Splits, the Disney Heroes and the Clay Team are befriended by Pippi Longstocking, an independent red-haired girl with superhuman strength who lives alone in the beautiful Villa Villekulla after her father, the fat captain, went lost at sea during the storm. This special edition, they also again reunites with the Pandas from Planet Pandasia, Pinoccho and Cricket, who are still searching for the Blue Fairy hoping she can turn the living puppet into a real boy, and Noddy and his friends from Toyland working in the town. Becoming Pippi's guardians until her father returns alive, the heroes help her make new friends with two children named Tommy and Annika, outsmarts Mrs. Prysselius' attempts to take Pippi to the children's home, foils crooks like Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom, Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat, Sly and Gobbo and the Blockheads plotting to steal the gold and get rid of her and her pals, and astounds other neighbors. Plot The film begins with Pippi sailing around the world with her father, Captain Efraim Longstocking, her pet horse, Horse, her pet monkey, Mr. Nilsson, and various members of the ship's crew. One night during a hurricane, the captain is washed over board into the sea. As he drifts off, he calls to Pippi that he will "meet her in Villa Villekulla". To that effect, Pippi and her pet animals make their way home, Villa Villekulla, to await his return. Not long after arriving, she makes friends with the two children across the street — Tommy and Annika, who are captivated by her free spirit and fun-loving attitude. They soon convince her to go to school (for the first time in her life) where she gets into trouble, despite winning the hearts of her classmates. Pippi also soon attracts the attention of a local social worker, Mrs. Prysselius, who conspires to put her into foster care. When Miss Prysselius goes to speak with the local law enforcement of the need for the girl to be placed in a home for orphans, she lets certain details (her lack of adult supervision, living alone, having a large supply of gold coins kept out in the open, and most of all, leaving her door unlocked) be revealed to a pair of thieves already in jail. The thieves, Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson, decide to rob Pippi themselves once they break out of jail. Pippi and her friends take part in many adventures and close-calls, winning over almost everyone, with the exception of Miss Prysselius and Tommy and Annika's parents. Just when Miss Prysselius has had enough and is about to drag Pippi straight to the children's home herself, Pippi's father returns to take her back to their life on the sea. However, Pippi decides that she can't leave her new friends and decides to stay in Villa Villekulla. Characters Protagonists/Hero Teams Digimon/Digi-Squad: 02 Mode * Veemon * Wormmon * Hawkmon * Armadillomon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Patamon * Gatomon Duelists * Yugi Muto ** Yami Yugi * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Tea Gardner * Yusei Fudo * Jaden Yuki Other Team of Heroes (Joining the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode in the episodes of the series) The Pandas of Pandasia * Toby: * Oscar: * Cool: * Love: * Max: Mentor: * Fairies ** Yani ** Princess Mi ** King Panno ** Queen Laila * Didi: The Clay Team * Gumby * Pokey * Prickle * Goo Team Toyland * Noddy ** Bumpy Dog ** Noddy's Car * Big-Ears * Tessie Bear * Mr. Plod * Mr. Wobbly Man * Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear * Master Tubby Bear * Clockwork Mouse * Dinah Doll * Mr. Milko * Mr. Sparks * Miss Pink Cat * Mr. Jumbo * The Skittles ** Mrs. Sally Skittle * Bert Monkey * Martha Monkey * Sly and Gobbo (also known as the Goblins) * Clockwork Clown * Mr. Train Driver * Bunkey * Sammy Sailor * Mr. and Mrs. Noah * Mr. and Mrs. Straw The Banana Splits * Fleegle * Bingo * Drooper * Snorky The Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy The Magical Books (The Pagemaster) * Adventure * Fantasy * Horror Antagonists/Villain Teams * Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat * The Blockheads (G and J) * The Goblins of Toyland (Sly and Gobbo) Cast * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon (through footage from Digimon Frontier)/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon ** Steve Blum as Magnamon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon ** Wendee Lee as Minomon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Aquilamon ** Steve Blum as Poromon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon/Ankylomon ** Dave Mallow as Upamon * Mona Marshall as Gummymon/Terriermon (through footage from Digimon: The Movie and Digimon Tamers) ** Michael Sorich as Gargomon (through footage from Digimon: The Movie and Digimon Tamers) ** Lex Lang as Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Kokomon/Lopmon (through archive footage from Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier) ** Cherami Leigh as Lopmon (through archive footage from Digimon Fusion) *** Paul St. Peter as Endigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon (through footage from Digimon: The Movie, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier) * Jeff Nimoy as Gennai * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor and Yusei Fudo * Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki * Julie Lemieux as Toby * Jamie Watson as Oscar * Lyon Smith as Cool * Elise Baughman as Love * Terry McGurrin as Max * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Stephanie Mills as Princess Mi * Willaim Colgate as King Panno * Tiffany Vollmer as Queen Laila * Jim Cummings as Fleegle (fan-made) ** Paul Winchell as Fleegle (1st voice in some scenes, archive) * Daws Butler as Bingo * Allan Melvin as Drooper * Dallas McKennon as Gumby * Art Clokey as Pokey and Prickle * Gloria Clokey as Goo * Catherine Disher as Noddy, Master Tubby Bear and Sly the Goblin * Benedict Campbell as Big Ears, Mr. Plod, Mr. Tubby Bear and the Clockwork Clown * Karen Bernstein as Tessie Bear * Michael Stark as Mr. Wobbly Man, the Clockwork Mouse, Mr. Milko, Mr. Sparks, Mr. Jumbo, Mr Train Driver, Sammy Sailor and Mr. Noah * Fiona Reid as Mrs. Noah * Jimmy Hibbert as Bert Monkey (US Version) * Lynne Griffin as Miss Pink Cat and Martha Monkey * Sharon Lee Williams as Dinah Doll * James Rankin as Gobbo the Goblin * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Whoopi Goldberg as Fantasy * Patrick Stewart as Adventure * Frank Welker as Horror * Joan Fowler as Pinocchio * Carl Banas as Cricket * Larry D. Mann as Foxy Q. Fibble * Paul Kligman as Cool S. Cat * Melissa Altro as Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter "Pippi" Longstocking * Catherine O'Hara as Mrs. Prysselius * Gordon Pinsent as Captain Efraim Longstocking * Dave Thomas as Thunder-Karlsson * Wayne Robson as Bloom * Carole Pope as Teacher * Noah Reid as Tommy Settegren * Olivia Garratt as Annika Settegren * Rick Jones as Const. Kling * Phillip Williams as Const. Klang * Richard Binsley as Mr. Nilsson Credits Music and Songs # "Digimon: Digital Monsters" (Season 2 Version) - Paul Gordon # "There's Magic Everywhere" - Pippi and Captain Longstocking's Crew # "Come and Be Happy" - Pippi Digimon (Digi-Squad: 02 Mode) # "Recipe for Life" - Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Digimon (Digi-Squad: 02 Mode), Duelists, Pandas of Pandasia, Gumby and his Friends, Disney Heroes, Noddy and the Toys of Toyland # "A Bowler and a New Gold Tooth" - Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson # "Pluttifikation" - Teacher, Pippi, and Students # "There's Magic Everywhere" (Reprise/Closing Credits) - Pippi # "Come and Be Happy" (Reprise/Closing Credits) - Pippi and Captain Longstocking's Crew # "Recipe for Life"(Reprise/Closing Credits) - Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Digimon, Duelists, Pandas of Pandasia, Gumby and his Friends, Disney Heroes, Noddy and the Toys of Toyland # "Noddy" (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) (Closing Credits) - Paul K. Joyce # "Gumby" (Gumby's Adventures) (Closing Credits) - Children Chorus # Simple and Clean (Closing Credits) - Hikaru Utada # Digimon: Digital Monsters (Season 2 Version) (Reprise/Closing Credits) Production notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment * Pippi Longstocking belongs to Nelvana. * Kingdom Hearts, The Disney Villains, DuckTales and Mighty Ducks: Animated Series belongs to Disney. * Gumby ''belongs to Art Clokey. * ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures belongs to Cosgrove-Hall Productions and BBC Enterprises. * The Banana Splits belong to Hanna-Barbera. * The Pagemaster belongs to 20th Century Fox and Turner Pictures. * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series) belongs to Rankin/Bass. Transcripts Yugi and Veemon meets Pippi Longstocking (1997)/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Yugi and Veemon's Adventures